The Reincarnations
by Word-Stringer
Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation'   Future!Fic - eventually Modern!Future!Fic  T for small shreds of language, and also for what people who are not me would consider a suicide attempt.
1. The Realisation

**Disclaimer: **_**Merlin **_**belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic - eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter One: The Realisation

Word Count: 222

For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.

He isn't aging. Hasn't since the return of magic, since his destiny was fulfilled.

He doesn't tell anyone in the castle, not his new servant/friend, nor the Knights of the Round Table – not even Gwen, the Queen now, or Arthur, the King and still his best friend.

Instead, fearful, he leaves to the wood, and finds the biggest clearing he can. And then, he calls the dragon.

Still as cryptic as ever (in fact, he has not changed at all over the years) Kilgharrah refuses to answer any questions directly. But Merlin, as he always does, gathers the truth from the vague words.

He is immortal.

The dragon points out critically that he should have known this – why else would he be named as he is? Merlin replies in a shocked tone that he thought it meant in name and reputation, that he will be remembered, not physically alive for ever. After all, no one ever thinks of the possibility that they might actually never age again.

He keeps thinking of those who will, those he has lost and those he will lose; Gaius, Freya, Balinor, Will, and so many others – all his life, will he have to suffer the misery of losing everyone to time, everyone but himself.

Is that the fate of the greatest warlock?

* * *

_[19/02/11] _

_Emrys actually means 'ever living'_

_LOL I've written three chapters of this, within half an hour... I wonder how much I can do in a day..._

_I've had this idea for a while... but I only just wrote it now... It's really kind of stupid, considering I have _A Cross Between Legends, Discussions of Peace, Chains of Will _and_ The Revenge of Winter _(unreleased) still in progress. But my plot bunnies are few and far between, so I listen to them, whenever they turn up._

_I hope you enjoy this story... please review, tell me what you think :3_


	2. The Poison

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic. Eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

**

* * *

**

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Two: The Poison

Word Count: 272

For Merlin, it continues with poison.

He stumbles back to Camelot in a daze; the discovery won't sink in.

Inside the castle, no one comments on his absence; Merlin has an unofficial reputation for wandering off. As a former servant, the pressures and responsibilities of being Court Sorcerer and the Kings Personal Advisor are heavy on him, and he frequently abandons both posts. The only people who aren't scared enough to scold him are the original members of the Round Table, and even then they do it teasingly.

After all, the majority of them had grown up as commoners themselves, but it seems none of them feel as stifled as he does – the only person who would, Gwaine, is mollified by the proximity and amount of alcohol as a noble.

He would miss Gwaine.

Merlin would miss them all.

The thought of living alone, forever is driving him insane. It is pushing him to an edge his ageless body will never reach.

Then he sees it.

He isn't sure why he keeps the vial of poison there. Whenever Morgana sees it, she gives him a small, understanding smile. When he asks why, she doesn't answer, just nods with another knowing look.

Merlin picks it up for the first time in a few years. There is no dust – his servant, Liam has seen to that. He sits back down on his bed, and takes the stopper out of the bottle. A harmless smell rises from the opening, but it seems to bring with it a deadly promise.

But is it deadly to him?

He takes a deep breath, maybe his last, and downs it.

**

* * *

**

_[19/02/11]_

_LOL, I was looking at my story stats a few days ago (I prefer the old version) and, although the figures are less than impressive, I got a warm, bubbly feeling inside :3 Thanks guys. _

_A few notes about the happenings before this story, in that order:_

_1) __Arthur found out [about Merlin's magic]_

_2) __Uther died_

_3) __Arthur's coronation_

_4) __Arthur brought back magic_

_5) __Gwen and Arthur's marriage_

_6) __Gwen's coronation_

_7) __Merlin was made Court Sorcerer/Arthur's Advisor (alliteration! LOL)_

_8) __Morgana, repentant once Arthur's unfatherlyness was proved, returned. She becomes Court Seer, as she now has some degree of control over her visions (her most significant ones still come in dreams)_

_9) __Albion was united – Arthur's destiny was fulfilled _

_10) __The issue of an heir did not exist – children are not significant in this story. It goes without saying Merlin did not move on from Freya._

_Anyway, this story was quite well received! Tell me what you think about this chapter too – but if it's just to say that Merlin is a little bit OOC, how would you feel if you knew you would love forever while everyone you knew and loved died around you?_

_What a lovely thought!_

_NykSkyBlue:__ I'm glad you're interested, and thanks for another revie__w :3_

_[26/02/11]_

_I think I forgot to inform you - weekly releases. I need a little regularity in life xD_

_Also, if you want to check it out, I made a Live Journal! There's a link on my page, and a small note about it too, trying to convince you to get your own xD _


	3. The Spell

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic. Eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

**

* * *

**

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Three: The Spell

Word Count: 246

For Merlin, it continues with a spell.

When he wakes up, it is with no strange feeling; his body does not feel like he has ingested enough poison to kill a horse, just as if he has woken up from a night of sleep.

He opens his eyes. He has.

Liam is methodically tidying his room, ignoring the fact that Merlin could do it so much quicker and easier.

"Good morning, Mast- Merlin," he says once he realises Merlin is awake, as if everything is normal and Merlin's life hasn't just turned around entirely.

Merlin doesn't reply. He is busy thinking at how he can face the day, knowing it will be one of too many.

"Liam," he says eventually. "Why don't you take the day off; you've deserved it."

"Are you sure, Merlin?" Although Liam is used to being excused from his duties (Merlin has made sure of that) he asks this question every time.

"Of course I am," Merlin replies, as he does every time. Although, this time, he has to make an effort to pull up an easy smile. "Just inform Arthur that I won't be attending court today, you can leave after that."

As soon as the servant is gone, Merlin starts scanning all his spell books, though he knows most of them anyway. He looks but can't find anything.

He must make one then. He has done it before, but never of this scale.

He refuses to live without them forever.

**

* * *

**

_[20/02/11]_

_SEE! He's not dead! I hate character death fics... I _always_ end up crying, so how the hell am I meant to write one? D:_

_I hope you enjoyed it :3 Reviews and reviewers are loved :D_

_[05/03/11]_

_I'm sorry I haven't updated anything apart from this is a while, and also (if you're on my alert list) that I haven't been reading your updates, but I've been trying to do productive things for my real life, not jst the internet xD_

_Also, I noticed only three people review last chapter (love you Kitty O, Stripysockz and Oztan!) so I guess no one liked Suicidal!Merlin. No worries though, he didn't die xD_


	4. The Forest

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic. Eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Four: The Forest

Word Count: 150

For Merlin, it continues with a forest.

He has to leave Camelot, after casting his spells. He doesn't know why, only that he can't bear to be there anymore.

So he leaves the city, the capital of Albion, no farewell to any within. He takes up residence in a forest, stays away from all civilisation; even the Druids.

He doesn't hear – although he guesses as much – about the search Arthur has for him, about his eventual giving up (he is not as stupid as Uther) or about Gwen and Lancelot's betrayal. He doesn't hear about Arthur's war with Mordred.

He doesn't hear about Arthur's death, but he _feels_ it; every grain of magic in existence shakes with the grief of losing the Once and Future King.

Merlin doesn't let himself mourn. He clings to the 'future' in Arthur's title, because he knows it is true – he has made sure of it, after all.

**

* * *

**

_[20/02/11]_

_Yes, this chapter was derived from the life of Myrddin (pronounced something like Mer-thin 'th' as in then) Wyllt, which was the basis of the original Merlin written by Geoffrey of Monmouth (whom is the librarian in Camelot - that is, the one whom crowned Morgana, against his will, I'm guessing)_

_He was a bard, rumoured to live in a forest for the last years of his life, a well known mad man._

_[06/03/11]_

_loz__: I'm glad you're interested, and here is your update! I'm sorry you don't like sorter chapter, but as I have said to other reviewers, I'm better at writing with more depth is short parts, plus each part is more soliditary, which is something I'm aiming for here. Although I can't say I'm creating the characters too much myself - they all belong to the BBC! xD Still, thanks for the review! :3_

_[12/03/11]_

_LOL, almost forgot about this xD Here's your update bbs. Review please :)_


	5. The News

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic. Eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Five: The News

Word Count: 338

For Merlin, it continues with the news.

He has been keeping an eye on the current monarch – Uther, Igraine, Morgana, and he had even seen her with Gwen and Elyan in a paper once – and has been waiting for Arthur. When he heard of the Queen's pregnancy, he celebrates like any other good citizen of the country, but even more because he knows, _knows_ Arthur is soon to come.

When Arthur is born, however, there are not as much festivities - the event is overshadowed with the death of Igraine. This is a surprise for Merlin, as he knows magic is not involve – he wonders if it is fate for Arthur to never know his mother.

He knows he needs to move on from his current life anyway – it has been five years, and people will start to get suspicious about his appearance – but turns down the idea of trying to get a job in the palace. His five years will pass too fast for him to comprehend, and he will have to leave altogether too soon.

He still wishes it isn't like this, that he didn't have to individually find those he brought back (he should have thought of that when casting the spell, but he didn't, only kept the Pendragons together) that he isn't still alive and looking exactly the same as he did almost a thousand years ago.

After the first reincarnation, he knows, it will happen more often. Merlin wonders why it took so long for it to happen anyway. He supposes it took his magic a while to gather enough power, but that it will easier once it has tried before.

He has only met his mother and father so far, and, as best as he could, explained their past life. It was hard, mostly because they were five years younger than himself.

He decides, after that, he would approach his friends when they were around the same age as they were before; it makes things considerably less awkward.

That gives him a lot of time before meeting Arthur.

**

* * *

**

_[20/02/11]_

_So, present day – we've reached the modern part of this fic. Merlin remained in the forest for a few hundred years before emerging in the Victorian times (oh... Colin Morgan in steampunk *swoon*). He circulates lives, gets new jobs, tries about every opportunity possible... like a more flexible version of the Cullens._

_You'll find out more about Uther's family in the next chapter :3_

_And yes – I used the spelling Igraine... I'm not entirely sure why..._

_Review, tell me if you're liking it, please._

_[21/03/11]_

_SO sorry I updated late! Here's people asking for more frequent updates, and I load it up two days late is response! Dx Still, hope you like it :3_


	6. The Pregnancy Test

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic. Eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Six: The Pregnancy Test

Word Count: 161

For Igraine, it had begun with a pregnancy test.

She and Uther had been trying for a while. They had been told their chances were minimal, but that they were still there, and that was enough for Igraine; she was and always would be an optimist.

Although their kingdom already had an heir- Morgana, Uther's daughter by his first marriage – Igraine has always wanted a child of her own. Uther knew this, and he wanted a son too – Morgana would have to marry to take the throne, and a man not born Pendragon would never do as a King.

So they continued trying.

And then, one day, she woke up and knew, _knew_ they had done it, and when she took a pregnancy test and realised all over again, she _remembered._

She hoped she'd survive this time, but somehow understood that no, she wouldn't. She accepted it, and didn't tell anyone in her last months. She refused to get an abortion; she loved Arthur already.

**

* * *

**

_[20/02/11]_

_Like I mentioned last chapter, I did have Igraine die... I'm not sure why – surprisingly evil of me, to be honest. But still, this chapter elaborates on the circumstances of Uther reconstituted family (which is odd for the monarch, I know) and also of her last thoughts... I'm not sure I could cope with knowing that was going to die in approximately nine months D:_

_I know it would have made more sense for this to come before the last chapter, and written it in present tense like all the others, save one (next chapter's) but I though it beginning again with Merlin made sense... But, you may have noticed, my writing is not as emotional in past tense – hence why I write stories like this and _Out of The Ashes_ in present tense. _

_Review with your complaints of my evilness :D_

_[22/03/11]_

_Oh, and I forgot to add: a few chapters (two) forcus on Arwen - Gwen's, and Lancelot's. Nothing major, a little kissing, but not full on making out; nothing anywhere near smut. Oh, and there's a scene between Freya and Merlin (Freya's chapter) but nothing happens apart from a blush. I doubt Merlin would torture her or himself by getting together and then having to lose each other agin and again and again... And then, naturally, Balinor and Hunith, and Uther and Igraine are mentioned. Lancelot ends up with an OC who never comes up in this fic except once as 'wife' (i.e. 'Even Lancelot is there with his wife and son, Galahad'... It's something like that anyway, at Gwen and Arthur's wedding.) In any case, this story isn't a romance one, more gen, despite Arthur and Gwen's wedding. Thought you might like to know, since someone asked me if it was slash. It isn't._

_[21/03/11]_

_NykSkyBlue: YAY! You're not dead! Because that would be horrbile, because you're one of the few people that review me... Nah, it's just be horrible because... well, you'd be DEAD._

_And the real story doesn't begin until... chapter nine, I think? I've forgotten, but this one it Igraine's, the next one Uther's (at the birth) and the one after that Hunith and Balinor's. Then we get to the 'present'... ages of the younger generation are revealed later, kaii?_

_Anyway, thanks very much for the reviews, darling, and I'm glad you're liking it :3_

_[22/03/11]_

_asdf__: I'm sorry! To be honest, I'm not sure it's very in character, but I've never really seen Merlin in this sort of situation anyway xD Besides, this is fan fiction, remember? xD In the original fiction tales, written by Geoffrey of Monmouth (I think that's is name) Merlin was trapped in a tree or cave by his student/lover. As I said before, I based the end of this Merlin's life on whom Merlin was based upon, in Geoffrey's story - Myrddin Walt._

_In any case, he knows Arthur's going to return, to fulfill his name of 'Once and Future King', 'The King That Was and Will Be', 'The Former King and the King to Be' and other varieties of translations._

_I love Wikipedia :D_

_[25/03/11]_

_I remembered! :D_


	7. The Death

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic. Eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Seven: The Death

Word Count: 198

For Uther, it had begun with a death.

When he had found out about Igraine's pregnancy, he had been overjoyed, naturally. And her confidence that it would be a boy soon rubbed off on Uther and he started thinking of it as 'he,' or Arthur, as Igraine wanted to name him.

Morgana had liked to point out the likeness of their family to the Arthurian legends – Morgana, Uther, Igraine, and soon to be Arthur. He in turn pointed out that Morgana was Arthur's half brother by his mother in the legends, but Uther was blessed enough to have her as his own daughter.

She rolled her eyes and said "Details, details" in a way that made him think perhaps she was Igraine's daughter after all.

* * *

On the day of Arthur's birth, he was left alone, clutching his son like he was the last thing in the world. Uther had felt like this before, he was sure of it; he knew this grief, had been through it.

He remembered the horrors he had committed, the twisted justice with which he had killed hundreds of people lifetimes ago.

He clutched Arthur closer; he wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

* * *

_[20/02/11] _

_LOL I have written so many short chapters of this over two days. Uther's and Igraine's chapter weren't originally part of it, but I decided I may as well xD After Merlin's 'The News' chapter, I was going to go straight to Morgana's 'The Dream.' Now, I think I'm going to write Hunith and Balinor's xD but the date below is accurate – I'm writing it as soon as I get off the computer xD_

_Anyway, at the moment I have twelve chapters, and started this story the yesterday xD Word counts vary from 100 - 350_

* * *

_The plan is:_

_Character(s) - Chapter Number: Chapter Name [Date written] Date due out/published_

_Merlin - Chapter One: The Realisation [19/02/11] 19/02/11_

_Merlin - Chapter Two: The Test [19/02/11] 26/02/11_

_Merlin - Chapter Three: The Spell [19/02/11] 05/03/11_

_Merlin - Chapter Four: The Forest [19/02/11] 12/03/11_

_Merlin - Chapter Five: The News [19/02/11] 19/03/11_

_Igraine - Chapter Six: The Pregnancy Test [20/02/11] 26/03/11_

_Uther - Chapter Seven: The Death [20/02/11] 02/04/11_

_Hunith and Balinor - Chapter Eight: The Son [20/02/11] 09/04/11_

_Morgana - Chapter Nine: The Dream [19/02/11] 16/04/11_

_Guinevere - Chapter Ten: The Date [20/02/11] 23/04/11_

_Lancelot - Chapter Eleven: The Guilt [20/04/11] 30/04/11_

_Gwaine - Chapter Twelve: The Drink [20/02/11] 07/05/11_

_Leon - Chapter Thirteen: The Knighting [20/02/11] 14/05/11_

* * *

_LOL, Morgana's was originally chapter five xD (Hence it's earlier date)_

_So... thirteen chapters planned so far – I know how Arthur's will go, and the last one (Merlin's), and have one vague idea that will work for either Elyan or Percival. I think I'm going to use it for Percival, as I don't have much of an idea about his character; this one will work with any of Arthur's knights. As for Elyan... *shrugs* This story will probably be finished by tomorrow (on paper... by Internet, about three moths xD)_

_Anyway, it's 20/02/11 so I need to write Hunith and Balinor's chapter now! xD_

_Hope you enjoyed it – tell me what you think!_

* * *

_[22/02/11] _

_Character(s) - Chapter Number: Chapter Name [Date written] Date due out/published_

_Plan update:_

_Merlin - Chapter One: The Realisation [19/02/11] 19/02/11_

_Merlin - Chapter Two: The Test [19/02/11] 26/02/11_

_Merlin - Chapter Three: The Spell [19/02/11] 05/03/11_

_Merlin - Chapter Four: The Forest [19/02/11] 12/03/11_

_Merlin - Chapter Five: The News [19/02/11] 19/03/11_

_Igraine - Chapter Six: The Pregnancy Test [20/02/11] 26/03/11_

_Uther - Chapter Seven: The Death [20/02/11] 02/04/11_

_Hunith and Balinor - Chapter Eight: The Son [20/02/11] 09/04/11_

_Morgana - Chapter Nine: The Dream [19/02/11] 16/04/11_

_Guinevere - Chapter Ten: The Date [20/02/11] 23/04/11_

_Lancelot - Chapter Eleven: The Guilt [20/04/11] 30/04/11_

_Freya – Chapter Twelve: The Dress [22/02/11] 07/05/11_

_Gwaine - Chapter Thirteen: The Drink [20/02/11] 14/05/11_

_Leon - Chapter Fourteen: The Knighting [20/02/11] 21/05/11_

_Gaius - Chapter Fifteen: The Spell Book [22/02/11] 28/05/11_

_Elyan - Chapter Sixteen: N/A [N/A] 04/06/11_

_Arthur - Chapter Seventeen: The Glance [N/A] 11/06/11_

_Merlin - Chapter Eighteen: N/A [N/A] 18/06/11_

_So yes, eighteen chapters planned. Is there anyone else you think Merlin would have reincarnated? Because I'm pretty sure the above list would be accurate...?_

_LOL Chapter Sixteen and Eighteen are the only one's giving me trouble... Luckily, I don't have to do them for a while xD_

_[27/03/11]_

_It has actually changed a bit xD But I've updated a later chapter's notes so xD_

_InfiniteSkyBlue: I'm so glad you're liking it so much and thanks for another review :3_


	8. The Son

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic. Eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Eight: The Son

Word Count: 207

For Hunith and Balinor, it had begun with their son.

When Hunith had seen him, she recognised his face immediately. Everything had come back to her within a second. She realised she knew the man who's arm she was on from another lifetime, but that was forgotten after seeing Merlin. He was five years her senior, but he was still her son.

And staring at her too! That was just like him, too nervous to come to her. She stopped walking and grinned at him. Hesitantly, he smiled back.

When Balinor had seen him, he did get that vague sense of recognition a person would get when meeting a cousin for the first time for their similar features.

When Hunith had begun to walk towards the stranger in the street, he gave her a questioning look, but she had just shaken her head.

"I know him from before," she had murmured. "Wait here for a sec'."

He did. He had watched from a distance as she they hugged, and had started towards them when she began crying. He stopped when it became clear she was alright, but then she had gestured him over and he had approached them.

"Balinor," she had said, still sniffling. "This is Merlin."

* * *

_[21/02/11] _

_Percival - Chapter Fourteen: The Village [19/02/11] 07/04/11_

_This isn't the chapter I had originally planned for Percival and/or Elyan, but I realised how much it sucked. I wrote the other one instead xD_

_Tell me what you think about Hunith and Balinor's chapter! And by the way, they're both in college (as in, 18-20) kaii? xD Bit awkward for out Merlin who's... 25? Yeah, 25 will do xD_

_[02/04/11]_

_And the present will finally begin next chapter..._

_REVIEWERS! Congratulations. You've stolen my heart :')_

_NykSkyBlue__:__Honestly, he'll just be an altogether better king, and try npot to judge peple anymore :) I'm glad you still haven't got bored, andthanks for the review :3_


	9. The Dream

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic. Eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Nine: The Dream

Word Count: 194

For Morgana, it begins with a dream.

She has too much alcohol in her bloodstream, after going out with Gwen. She's glad of the chauffer, because she is much too drunk to call someone for a ride home.

But, eventually, she makes it back to the bed she both loves and hates.

Although, it's not beds Morgana hates, but rather their association to sleep. She doesn't know why she hates it so much, she just does; it feels like she always has and always will.

Still, in her alcohol daze, she collapses onto the pristine sheets without so much as a thought of undressing.

* * *

When she wakes up, she does not scream.

Not like usual, if her dream tonight is real.

She thinks they are – were.

She starts to sob, begins to apologise. She keeps begging Arthur and the others for forgiveness for the rotten things she's done, even though no one is there, and no one would understand anyway, or believe her explanation.

Except Merlin.

She decides she has to find him.

* * *

"I'm sorry," she murmurs to Arthur at breakfast. When he quirks an eyebrow in question, she just shakes her head and smiles.

* * *

_[21/02/11] _

_So yeah, Morgana had dreams of the past, and is now repentant for past wrongs. She is older than Arthur, as said before, by... four years? Yeah, that works nicely xD Guinevere will be one year younger (older then Arthur! xD) And Elyan and Leon are three years older than her (that is, the same age as Morgana.) And yes, Guinevere and Elyan are considered over class noble men/woman as well, and therefore perfectly acceptable to socialise with Arthur and Morgana._

_All the knights, excluding Leon and Elyan are Arthur's age._

_Anyway, I had Morgana the first of all the second generation to realise first xD I don't know, I thought it made sense xD_

_Review my dears :3_


	10. The Date

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic. Eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Ten: The Date

Word Count: 143

For Gwen, it begins with a date.

She has known Arthur for as long as she has known Morgana, when their fathers (friends as they were) pushed them together while discussing things that fathers do.

She was comfortable with Arthur, which is one of the reasons why she says yes when he (finally) asks.

The other is that it feels right and familiar, as if it has happened before. Not the date, but _them_, together.

The evening was lovely, a classic candlelit dinner with an Arthur that leaves her knees wobbly.

After escorting her home, he kisses her, just like he used to. She is left feeling dizzy with memories of another lifetime overwhelming her.

She stumbles through a farewell, and then through her house too, thinking of Camelot, Morgana, Merlin and Arthur.

She realises she has fallen in love with him.

Again.

* * *

_[21/02/11] _

_Turns out I didn't finish today – I still have Elyan's chapter (I need to plan that too) Arthur's, Merlin's, and perhaps, as I have only just realised Gaius and Freya are in need of one each as well._

_*sigh*_

_Tell me what you think! :3_

_[23/04/11]_

_NykSkyBlue:__Well, I never actually write about their first meeting - but I'm thinking about writing a follow-up, once this is donw. Thanks for the review, in any case _


	11. The Guilt

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic - eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Eleven: The Guilt

Word Count: 221

For Lancelot, it begins with guilt.

He and Arthur have been close friends for a long time. They met at college, and hit it off immediately – or, at least, when Arthur had finally dropped his guard.

When he meets the wonderful, coffee skinned girl at Arthur's birthday party, he has no idea of the relationship. He only knows the attraction he feels to her warmth.

Then Arthur ambles over, on a slow rotation of the guests at his party. "There you are," he says to Gwen and grins. Then he kisses her, as if he has forgotten Lancelot is there – which he has, judging by his lovesick expression.

The guilt hits immediately, regret that has lasted hundreds of years. He makes hasty excuses and runs off towards the toilets, doesn't look back to see Arthur's confusion or Gwen's horrified recognition.

When he reaches the toilets, he vomits, his stomach expelling everything he has eaten under the emotional stress. After he flushes, he leans back, slides to the floor in a sudden exhaustion that seeps through his bones. The traitorous feeling is still there, as are memories of fucking his best friend's wife, committing treason. Of running away in the night and rescuing Guinevere from fire, but living with the guilt of the betrayal, guilt that is still alive and coursing through him now.

* * *

_[23/02/11] _

_Still annoyed – I have yet to write the last three chapters, and have no idea about Elyan... D:_

_And I've been playing with my sparkly new Live Journal :D By the time this is out, I'll have probably released a link xD_

_[30/04/11]_

_Yeah, not using that LJ xD _

_Anyway, only four reviews last chapter? Oh well, I'm not going to start crying or anything... and I am most definately not surling up in my little emo corner sobbing my heart out or anything._

_Trufax._

_Review? :'3_


	12. The Dress

**Disclaimer: _Merlin _belongs to the BBC and Shine Television**

**Summary: 'For Merlin, it begins with a realisation.'**

**Details: Future!Fic - eventually Modern!Future!Fic**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Twelve: The Dress

Word Count: 200

For Freya, it begins with a dress.

She is shopping with Gwen and Morgana. They are in a quaint old fashioned village, where, for the first time, Morgana drags them into a shop that sells dresses that cover legs and arms.

When she mentions this, they all laugh. Morgana states medieval women of court had style, while Freya listens in disbelief.

"The royal ones had better taste though," says Gwen and the two laugh together at some inside joke.

Still, Freya follows them into the small shop, not at all like the designer ones she is used to. The assistants, immediately recognising them, flood over, eager to impress the over class customers.

While the other two start discussing with the shop's workers using terms Freya didn't understand, she walks through the racks silently, feeling the silky materials glide through her fingers. She comes to a stop in front of a simple red piece, but someone interrupts her consideration.

"If you don't mind me saying," he says nervously. "But I think you'd look much nicer in this." He holds out a purple affair she is sure she has seen before.

She looks up to his blushing face and gasps in recognition.

* * *

_[23/02/11] _

_Okay, so Merlin is starting to appear now. That's because is young reincarnations are at the right age for him to start showing himself (as nervous as he is by the prospect xD)_

_I think I'm going to give up on Elyan... D:_

_Review~_

_[30/04/11]_

_Yeah, I gave up on Elyan. Doubt that's going to happen xD_

_Also, wondering about writing a sequel - chapter by chapter continuations - readers of _A Heart to Know _by JaqTkd will know what I mean; great story by the way; you should most definately check it out - but don't forget to read _The Eyes to See _first xD_

_[08/05/11]_

_Sorry! Forgot again! D:_


	13. The Drink

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Thirteen: The Drink

Word Count: 175

For Gwaine, it begins with a drink.

For Gwaine, it always does.

He is in a pub, living up to his reputation (well, it existed for a reason – no need to disappoint the masses). He's only on his second drink, but the night is long and the women are fine.

He looks up to order a refill and sees the former bartender gone. The replacement looks young, pale face, black hair, blue eyes. And undeniably familiar.

While he is staring, the bartender quirks an eyebrow. "What'll it be, Gwaine?"

Gwaine doesn't question the impossible awareness of his name; instead automatically answers "Another tankard of ale!" raucously. He realises how old fashioned that sounds, how he recognises his voice as he says it; as if he's said it a thousand times before.

"Merlin," he finally says, grinning. "Look at you; former Court Sorcerer and advisor to the king, a bartender! How the mighty have fallen."

"You can talk - alone in a bar, drinking!"

"First of all - alone _for now._ Second of all-"

"No change," Merlin finished, grinning.

* * *

_[14/05/11]_

_Had to rewrite this chapter – and much fun it was! I do love Gwaine :D_


	14. The Village

_The Reincarnations_

Chapter Fourteen: The Village

Word Count: 216

For Percival, it begins with a village.

He and Lancelot are on a historical tour of England - Percival arranged it as a birthday present for his friend, who has recently been infatuated with the medieval Golden Age of Chivalry.

"And this is the village Lancelot du Lac, King Arthur's First Knight, was said to be staying at before his arrival in Camelot," the bored and boring looking tour guide informs them. Percival has barely been paying attention, but the mention of his name has him nudging Lancelot while grinning. "This was also where he met Percival, another one of Arthur's legendary Round Table." Lancelot nudges him back; it amuses them all to know end that they are all knights of the round table, especially being friends with Arthur Pendragon himself, king-to-be.

He looks around the village, feeling stirrings of recognition, despite there not having been images on the website. It felt oddly like coming home.

His eyes light upon a certain house and he realises how truthful that thought it.

"And this is where Percival is thought to have grown up..."

"No," Percival corrects him in a shaky voice. Everyone turns to him with questioning look but Lancelot - _Lancelot _who _is_ Arthur's First Knight - merely looks at him with relief. "It was that one."

* * *

_[21/05/11]_

_I'm pretty sure Leon's chapter was supposed to come next, but this was the only one I could find xD_

_Anyway, pretty weak chapter - this was one of the later ones when I had been running out of ideas xD_


End file.
